<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I chose you by TikiRiki (Thunderousbored)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871165">I chose you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderousbored/pseuds/TikiRiki'>TikiRiki (Thunderousbored)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I chose you series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Futanari, Idk Twilight influnced this, Original Character(s), Vampires, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderousbored/pseuds/TikiRiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minami Kotori moves to a new school her mom owns otonokizaka high. She falls in love with Kousaka Honoka a very beautiful girl but what about Sonoda Umi? There is a secert they're both hiding and Kotori can't decide who to choose. </p><p> </p><p>Team HonoKoto or Team KotoUmi?</p><p> </p><p>Team Honoka or Team Umi?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I chose you series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kotori woke up to the sound of rain. They moved to a town where it's rainy each day. She got put of bed and put on her new uniform. It's was navy blue and she wore a red ribbon to say that she's a second year. There was a nock on her door. "Hey Kotori hurry up so you can have breakfast before you leave. "I'm coming mom" Kotori said as she checked herself in the mirror and her mom went down stairs "Okay" she said as she smiled and went to join her mom. There were pancakes and bacon with some eggs and orange juice. They heard a nock on the door. "I wonder who it is" Kotori's mom said as she stood up and opened the door. There stood a woman with blue hair and golden brown eyes with her was her daughter that seemed about Kotori's age and was wearing the same uniform. "Minami-san or should I say Principal Minami ha it's been a long time since I've seen you." Kotori's mother laughed and said "Of course Sonoda-san it's wonderful to see you. Don't tell me this is Umi? My she's so grown up" she said as she looked at Umi. "Kotori why don't you come say hi" Kotori stood up and went towards the door. She saw Umi and Umi smiled at her. "I'm Sonoda Umi nice to meet you" Kotori smiled and said "I'm Minami Kotori" Kotori's mom checked her watch "Oh my Kotori we're gonna be late. We should take Umi with us so she won't be late either." she said. "Oh really? Would it be a bother?" Umi's mom asked. "Not at all" Kotori's mom said. "Okay behave well Umi" Umi's mom said before she left. With that Kotori, her mom, and Umi went to school.</p>
<hr/><p>It was about lunch time and Kotori was sitting by herself. "Hi" a girl said. She had Brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello" Kotori said with a smile. "Eva who is this?" a girl with gray hair and purple eyes came. "Oh I actually don't know" Eva said. "I'm Minami Kotori. Nice to meet you!" Kotori said as she smiled. "I'm Eva and this is Sabrina. Wonderful to meet you"Eva said. "Aw she's so pure" Sabrina said. Kotori giggled and darted her eyes towards a girl with orange hair and blue eyes. She seemed really pretty and with her was a girl with blue eyes and blonde her beside her was a girl with purple hair and green eyes. Let's not forget the other one with yellow hair and purple eyes. "Who are they?" Kotori asked without taking her eyes off of the ginger haired girl. "Orange hair is Honoka Kousaka, blonde Eli Ayase, purple Nozomi Tojp, and yellow Hanayo Koizumi" Sabrina said. "The blonde and the purple are dating. The singles are Hanayo and Honoka" Eva said. She then noticed Kotori staring at Honoka. "I wouldn't if I were you Honoka doesn't seem interested in anybody" She said. Kotori smiled "It wouldn't hurt to try right?" Kotori said. "Good luck then"</p>
<hr/><p>Kotori walked home and saw her Umi there. "Hello Kotori" Umi said. "Oh hi!" Kotori said with a smile. "You seem happy did your day go well?" Umi asked. "Amazing! I met these girls Eva and Sabrina. The one thing that has me smiling is Honoka Kousaka the most beautiful girl ever" Kotori said as she blushed. Umi suddenly frowned. "Kousaka.." She said. "Is there something wrong?" Kotori asked. "No nothing" Umi said as she left.</p><p><em>Weird</em> Kotori thought</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kotori woke up by the sound of thunder. It was heavy rain outside. She decided to check her clock. It was 5 in the morning she decided to go back to sleep but couldn't. <em>I wonder why Umi-chan said her name like that. Honoka Kousaka. She seems nice. Those blue eyes I could get lost in. That orange hair. </em>Soon thoughts of Honoka filled her mind and she went back to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Kotori was walking to school. "Kotori" Kotori turned around and saw Umi and smiled. With her was a girl with red hair and purple eyes beside her was a girl with black hair and red eyes finally a girl with orange hair and yellow eyes. "So this is the girl you were talking about nya" The oranged hair girl said. "She seems cute" The red head mumbled as she twirled her hair. "But not as cute as the great Nico Ni" The black haired girl said. "Well I should probably introduce you guys. Kotori. Nico, Maki, and Rin." She said as she pointed each of one of them. "Pleasure meeting them" Kotori said as she smiled. "Well not like I care or anything but if we don't get going we will be late" Maki said. "Oh right. Kotori would you like to tag along with us?" Umi asked. "Of courese" Kotori said. They all went walking to school. "Kotori!" Kotori turned around and saw Sabrina waving at her and Eva. "Well gotta go see you later Umi" She said as she walked towards her friends.</p><hr/><p>It was lunch time and Kotori sat down at her usual place with her friends. "Kotori I didn't know you got along with Sonoda-san and her friends" Sabrina said. "Why wouldn't I? They are super nice" Kotori said. "Well they were nice to me but can I tell you guys a secret and you have to promise me you won't tell anybody that means you Sabrina" Eva said as she eyed Sabrina and she gave a dramatic gasp. "What is it?" Kotori asked. "Well I could've sworn that when I bumped into Umi the other day she let out a growl but that growl seemed.... inhuman"  Eva said as she let out an almost whisper at the end. Before Kotori could say anything someone called her name. Kotori turned around and saw that it was Honoka. "You're Kotori Minami right?" She said with a smile. "Yes, why asked?" Kotori answered. "You are principal Minami's kid almost everyone knows you" Honoka said and Kotori let out a giggle. "Well how about we meet up tomorrow around 7:00PM?" Honoka asked. Kotori couldn't believe it. She was being asked out by the girl of her dreams. "Sure" Kotori said. "Well see ya tomorrow" Honoka said as she walked away. "Woah Kotori did the impossible. Got asked out by the one and only Honoka Kousaka" Eva said. "Aw lucky" Sabrina said</p><hr/><p>Kotori was walking home from school and felt very happy. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. Her date with Honoka Kousaka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey can I get you're number?" Kotori asked. Honoka face palmed. "Of course how am I gonna contact you. Stupid Honoka" Honoka said as she took out a piece of paper with her number on it. "Thanks" Kotori said. "Oi Honoka who's this?" Eli asked as she approached them with Nozomi and Hanayo. "Oh this is Principal Minami's kid" Honoka answered. "Oh yeah Kotori correct?" Nozomi said as she smiled at her. Kotori looked over at Hanayo who was staring at her intensely. Her eyes seemed different. She was staring at her like she was some type of prey. Kotori gulped. "Hanayo don't stare you're scaring her" Honoks said. "Oh uh...s-sorry" Hanayo said as she looked away and fidgeted with her hands. "Why did she look at me like that?" Kotori thought.</em>
</p><p>Kotori was laying on her bed thinking about what happened then and wondered that there was something off about Honoka and her friends. They were all really pretty and really pale too. She then decided get ready for her date with Honoka. She grabbed a white dress she owned and put it on. She then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She then recalled she didn't tell Honoka where she lived and decided to text her the address. She heard a nock on the door and went downstairs and answered it. She was greeted with Umi. "Oh Kotori-chan you look great. May I ask why you're dressed that way?" She said with a smile. "I'm going out with Honoka-chan" Kotori answered. Umi then frowned. "Oh is that so..." She said as she let out a growl. Except it sounded inhuman. It sounded more like a dog or more of a wolf. "Uh..Umi-chan?" Kotori said as she put a hand on her. Umi snapped out of it and apologized. Suddenly there was a cough. "Excuse me I came for Kotori" Honoka said. Umi and her were staring at each othet intensely. "Well I think I should go" Umi said as she left. Honoka went to Kotori and smiled. She had on a pink shirt and some shorts. "You ready?" she asked and Kotori nodded.</p><hr/><p>Kotori was sitting across from Honoka. "So tell me more about yourself Kotori" Honoka said. "Well I pretty much told you everything what about you?" Kotori asked. Honoka smiled. "What do you want to know about me?" "Well anything" Kotori said as she stared at Honoka in the eyes. "Well my parents own a sweet shop and I have a younger sister named Yukiho" She said. Kotori noticed something about Honoka's eyes. Her eyes were a greenish color. "Hey did you get contacts because your eyes are green and the last time I saw them they're were baby blue" Kptori said. "No it's nothing" Honoka said as she closed her eyes and backed away. "Let me take you home now" She said as she got up and out the door and Kotori followed. By the time Kotori was out Honoka was already in the car. Kotori got on the passenger side. Honoka drove away. When they were on their way Kotori shivered. "I'm cold" she said as she reached for the button to turn off the air and Honoka reached at the same time and made contact with each other. Kotori drew her hand back and was surprised how cold Honoka's hand was. They sat in silence all the way to Kotori's house</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A few weeks later</em>
</p><p>Kotori woke up to the sun shining on her face. She smiled and took in the light. "What a beautiful day" She then heard a nock on the door. She quickly went downstairs and opened the door. "Ah Umi-chan nice seeing you" Kotori said as she smiled. Umi didn't look happy. "Since when were you such good friends with Honoka Kousaka?" she asked. "Uh why you ask?" Kotori answered. "She's really nice" "pfft sure" Umi said as she suddenly ran away. Kotori followed after her until she saw that Umi went in the woods. Kotori decided to go to Umi's house. When she got there she saw Nico. "Oh Nico it's good that I see you" She said. Nico raised an eyebrow confused. "You see I feel like I did something wrong but I don't know what I want to cook Umi-chan's favorite food to make it up to her what is it?" Nico crossed her arms. "Not telling" Then Kotori held Nico by the shoulders and got close. "Please Nico I need Umi-chan to forgive me" Then a voice said "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" It was Maki and she didn't seem happy. "Oh it's not what it-" Before she could finish Maki growled and transformed into a red wolf. Kotori was shocked. Little did Kotori now Umi was running towards them and got in front of Kotori and turned into a blue wolf. She growled at Maki. Maki Maki quickly transformed into a human but she had ears and a tail and then Umi did the same. Umi looked at Kotori. "You okay Kotori?" Umi asked. "Yes..." Kotori said. "As you can tell we're werewolves"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kotori still stood there shocked. Umi sighed. "Well good job blowing our cover Maki" she said. "I wouldn't if she wasn't that close to my girl" Maki said. "She was just trying to know Umi-chan's favorite food calm your tits" Nico said. "What's going on? nya" Rin said as she came from the woods. "Well Kotori found out we were werewolves" Umi said. "Oh I guess it was because of Maki nya" Rin said. Kotori went to touch Umi's wolf ears. Umi blushed and put her ears back. "D-don't touch them t-they're sensitive" Umi said. "Oh s-sorry it's just I can't believe werewolves actually exists" Kotori said before adding "You look so cute Umi-chan" She then hugged Umi and started petting her like she was a dog. "I guess we'll leave you two alone" Maki said as she wrapped her arm around Nico and left with Rin following them. "Th-that's absolutely shameless Kotori!" Umi said as she blushed. "Aw Umi-chan" Kotori said as she backed away. "Anyway why don't you like Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked. "Her family and my family have history not just hers though but all her friends" She said. "Her family and her friend's family got on our territory. We made a deal that they can't come near us or there will be consequences" Kotori shivered. "And who were the family members that did that?" She asked. Umi chuckled. "The same ones" she said. "Same ones?" Kotori asked. "I guess she hasn't told you. That something you need to find out." Umi said. "I mean her pale skin, her eyes, she doesn't come out in the daylight, she's fast and strong it should be obvious Kotori" she said. "What do you mean?" Kotori asked. "Your friend is a vampire" "No it can't be" Kotori said. "Why do you think she doesn't want to get close to you?" Umi asked. Kotori couldn't believe it. "Umi-chan I have to go I'll see you later" she said as she left to her house. She noticed it started to get cloudy. She then opened the door to her house went upstairs and got deep into thought. <em>Honoka-chan...a vampire?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kotori woke up to the sound of rain. She got up and went to her closet and decided what to wear. She finally decided to put on a green shirt and a gray skirt. <em>You're friend is a vampire. </em>Kotori recalled those words. <em>Stupid Honoka....Why didn't she tell me? I really thought she trusted me.. It's been a while since I've talked to her though it was me who distanced myself.</em> Kotori looked out her window and saw Honoka at the front of her yard. She ran downstairs and out the door. "What are you doing here?" Honoka sighed. "You have talked to me? Is it because...you know about me..." Kotori sighed. "Wait...how do you know I know?" "Nozomi said she saw that...that mutt told you' Kotori then got angry. "Don't you dare call Umi-chan a mutt! She was only telling me a story!" Honoka got mad as well. "Well it's her fault you won't talk to me!" Kotori sighed. " I distanced myself but not because of Umi-chan or because I was scared of you" She paused and saw that Honoka calmed down and had a confused expression. She then continued, "It's because you didn't tell me.... do you not trust me?" "Yes it's just...I didn't want you to be scared of me and leave...I really like you Kotori.. I'm just scared I can't control myself around you" Honoka said. Kotori stared at her. "Well just know you haven't lost me..I used to have a big crush on you but.." Honoka looked at her. "But?" Kotori bit her bottom lip."I've been with Umi-chan lately and she's been nothing but kind and caring towards me. I just don't know if I should choose you or her. So I can't really say anything to you yet." Honoka looked away. "Though I do accept you as you are" Kotori said with a smile. "I'm dangerous Kotori" Honoka said. "You're really not if you really were you would have already sucked my blood" Kotori answered. Honoka smiled and gave Kotori a hug. Kotori hugged her back. Unknown to them in the forest was Umi. She was in her half werewolf form and she was smiling. "Hey Umi why are you smiling?" Maki asked her. "I have a chance with her Maki... and I won't give up until she chooses me. Now let's go Maki" Umi said as she as she turned into a full wolf while Maki did the same and they ran off into the forest.</p>
<hr/><p>Kotori was walking out of the school with Eva and Sabrina. "Hey Kotori how did you manage to befriend the most stubborn people ever?" Eva asked. "What do you mean?" Kotori answered. "You know Umi, Honoka, and their friends?" Sabrina said. "Well I don't know I guess some people just need to be talked to you know" Kotori said as she smiled. "Kotori" Kotori turned around as someone called her. "Oh what is it Nico?" Nico then gave her a note. "It's from Umi-chan" Nico said before she added. "Don't screw this up" Then she left. Kotori opened it up. </p><p>
  <em>Meet me in forest by my house. I will be in the meadow.  ~ Umi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I have to go" Kotori said as she ran. She went to Umi's house. She then went into the forest by her house. She walked and walked until she reached the meadow and sure enough Umi was there. "Oh you came" Umi said. Kotori smiled at her. "Of course...Is something wrong?" Kotori said as she got closer to Umi until she was in front of her. "I just wanted to do something..I hope you don't mind" Umi responded. Before Kotori could speak Umi cupped her cheek and kissed her. Kotori's eyes widened but then relaxed as she leaned in. <em>This feels magical.... Umi's lips are soft... she's being gentle...it feels magical..wait...this is my first kiss! </em>Kotori pulled away. Umi looked at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Kotori shook her head. "No nothing at all it's just...you gave me my first kiss" Kotori responded. "Oh I'm sorry that was shameless of me" Umi said as she looked away embarrassed. "Don't be...Was that you're first kiss too?" Kotori asked. "Yes...was it bad?" Umi responded. "No...it was magical" Kotori said as she smiled. Umi smiled back. "It's getting late you should get going" Umi said. Kotori nodded. "Okay see you later Umi-chan!" She said as she walked home. She opened the door and was greeted by her mom. "Kotori where have you been?" She asked worried. "Oh I was with Umi-chan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you mom" Kotori said. "Well change out and come back for dinner" Her mom said as she looked more calm. Kotori went up and changed into a grey shirt and some black leggings. She smiled as she recalled Umi's kiss. She then went down to eat with her mom. After dinner she went to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo I'm seriously debating on who Kotori will end up with so I'll let you all decide. sorry for not updating often. Thank you for making it this far. Bye~! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>"Kotori" Kotori turned around she couldn't see who was calling out her name and couldn't tell who's voice it </em></b><b><em>was</em></b> <em><b>even </b></em><em><b>so</b></em><em><b> Kotori responded with a "hm?" The figure than grabbed her hand. "Marry me Kotori"</b></em></p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kotori woke up and wondered about why she had that dream. She then thought about the kiss with Umi and flushed red. <em>It's embarrassing to think about but....I did like it a lot....</em><em>Umi-chan</em><em>....I- </em>Before Kotori could finish her thought her mother called her for breakfast. Kotori put on her school uniform. Kotori's mom smiled at her. "So what happened that got you so happy?" Kotori smiled at her. "I had my first kiss" Kotori's mom got excited. "Who was it? It's Honoka isn't it" "It was Umi-chan" Kotori's mom squealed. "Oh my who would of thought Umi so serious and mature so do you like her?" She asked. Kotori sighed. "I just don't know mom... Honoka and Umi are both so pretty but one is so cheerful and kind another is careful and doesn't want me to be hurt I just don't know" Kotori's mom smiled at her warmly. "In the end it's up to you just go on a get to know them better" "Thanks mom" "No problem" There was a nock on the door. Kotori's mom opened it up and saw Honoka. "Oh Honoka what a nice surprise" Honoka smiled at her. "I'm here for Kotori" Kotori stood up and went over to Honoka. "I'm here to pick you up" Kotori smiled at her and walked with Honoka and she opened the door for her and Kotori went in. "Buckle up" She said. Kotori nodded and did it. Honoka drove to school. Everyone was staring. "Hey Kotori!" Kotori and Honoka turned around. Sabrina and Eva were walking up to her. "I-I should go" Honoka said as she left. Kotori wanted to say something but then Sabrina and Eva dragged her to class. When they got to the classroom everyone was talking among themselves. Kotori took a seat and Sabrina and Eva also took a seat.</p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>It was finally the end of the day and Kotori walked from class to outside the school then went separate ways. Honoka was waiting outside. Kotori smiled and walked up to her. "You are gonna properly meet my friends and there is something I want to talk to you about" Honoka said as she opened the door. Kotori nodded and went in. Honoka went to the drivers seat and drove to a lot and parked there. She then got off and opened the door to Kotori. Kotori was confused it looked like there was a forest and it had a trail. "You're taking me hiking?" Kotori asked. Honoka chuckled. "We are not there yet...Hop on my back" Honoka squated and Kotori hopped on her back. "Hold tight" Before Kotori could answer Honoka ran fast and Kotori held on tightly. They were passing by trees and they seemed a blur you really couldn't see anything around you. Then Honoka stopped in front of a house. It was big though it only had two floors. "This is where my family and friends live" Honoka said. "It's beautiful' Kotori said in aw. "Come on inside" Honoka said as she opened the door. Kotori went inside and before she knew it Honoka was beside her. "Hey Hono- Oh Kotori my Honoka so my cards weren't wrong" Nozomi said with a mischievous smile. "Huh? Wait how?" Honoka asked. "Well nevermind that Kotori you're in for a special surprise~" Nozomi said grinning more. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kotori asked confused. She turned to look at Honoka who was covering her face with her hand and blushing madly. "Nozomi stop teasing them" Eli said. "You are also in for a special surprise Elicchi~" Nozomi said pressing herself against Eli's arm. Eli blushed. "Nozoooomiiiii" She said. "Hey guys is Hono- AAAHHH" Hanayo came in a screamed when she saw Kotori. "Are you okay Hanayo?" Honoka asked with the blush gone. "W-well y-you know I'm not good with humans like the rest of you" She said fidgeting. "It's all right Hanayo it takes time you see Eli took her a century to get comfortable with them" Honoka said as she chuckled a bit. Eli pouted then turned to Kotori. "Say....how are you so...how should I put it..Friends with one of our greatest enemies and they're okay with you being friends with us?" Kotori sighed. "They really aren't that bad they just care for people as much as you guys do" Kotori said with a smile. Eli looked at her with a soft gaze. Nozomi smiled and Hanayo had a bit of a different expression from everyone else. She was staring at Kotori with hungry eyes. "Aye Hanayo control yourself" Nozomi said as she put a hand on her and Hanayo calmed down. "Anyway I'm taking Kotori to um <em>the</em> room" Honoka said as she went up the stairs and Kotori was confused but followed. "What do you think is going to happen?" Hanayo asked. "Let's just say... something.. different" Nozomi said. "Well it's best not to disturb" Eli said.</p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>Honoka and Kotori went to a room. Kotori saw that it had a bed with grey sheets and the walls were white and there was a light on the roof just above the bed. "You like it?" Honoka said as she laid on the bed. "Yeah it's amazing but...what exactly is this?" Honoka cleared her throat. "Well it's an extra room so we don't use it much..."Honoka said. "So what is it that you want to show me?" Kotori asked as she sat at the end of the bed. Honoka sighed. "You know I'm not going to hide anything from you anymore so...." Honoka pulled her skirt off and pulled out her dick. She looked away. Kotori's eyes widened."Wait..... You're trans?" Honoka sighed."Not exactly..." Kotori was confused but kept staring at it. "I'm a futanari..." Honoka said before adding. "and so is Eli" Kotori was amazed. She the grabbed Honoka's dick. <em>Oh so it is real? My how does it work? </em>Honoka trembled and blushed then looked down at Kotori then her dick grew in size and got hard. Kotori squeaked. "If you don't mind me asking...how big is it?" Kotori said. Honoka looked at her. "Well it's 4 regularly and 6 to about 7 when hard" Honoka said. Kotori gulped. She then ran her thumb on the tip. Honoka let out a moan and then looked covered her mouth. "Hey... it's fine let me relieve you after all I am the cause of this..." Honoka looked at her "You don't have to you know..." Kotori smiled. "No I insist" Honoka sighed. "It's my first time doing something like this..." "Me too but I'll try" Kotori said as she licked the tip. Honoka gasped. Then Kotori ran her tongue from the tip to the shaft. Honoka moaned. Kotori then took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. Honoka tried so hard not to push Kotori's head instead she grabbed into the mattress and gripped it so hard she broke it. Kotori then took in more of her dick and then managed to get the whole thing in her mouth. Honoka was lost on how warm Kotori's mouth felt around her. Kotori than sucked on her dick hard. Honoka could feel her climax coming up so she then pushed Kotori off then shot her load all over her face. Kotori squeaked. <em>So this is cum so it does work </em>Honoka then looked at Kotori. "I got you dirty" She said. "It's fine" Kotori then grabbed a towel on the shelf and cleaned it off her face. "I need to go it's getting late Honoka I had fun" She said with a smile. Honoka smiled back. "me too"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kotori was in her room getting ready for a shower. A tiny pebble hit her window. Kotori looked outside and saw Umi.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh Umi-chan what are you doing here?'' Umi looked at her. "Did you go to Honoka's house?'' "yeah why?" "No reason" Umi said as she smelled Kotori's scent and ran off into the forest</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I also posted this on Wattpad my account is DawnShotoki go follow if you want</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>A few weeks later</em><br/>
Kotori was walking home from school. <em>I haven't seen Umi-chan in a long time. She hasn't been to school either I'm starting to get worried. </em>Kotori then saw a dash of blue hair. She then got happy and hugged the person from behind. "Umi-cha-" Before Kotori could finish she then saw the person turn around. They looked like Umi from behind now it looks somewhat of a different person. For starters they had short hair and were way taller than Umi. They had the same golden brown eyes that were filled with confusion. "Oh um sorry I thought you were someone else..." She said as she gazed at the floor with a sad gaze. "You mentioned Umi am I correct?" She then could confirm it was indeed a male by how deep his voice was. "Yes do you know where she's at?" He looked at her. His gaze softened. "She's not here anymore" he said. Kotori's eyes widened. "Not like that she just isn't in this town anymore so don't worry" he said. "Where is she?" Kotori asked. "That I shouldn't tell you she told me not to tell anyone" he said. Kotori then looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed. "Fine she went to where I live which is Kyoto she said she wanted to trade spots until she got over someone..." He then looked at Kotori. "Wait you're Kotori right?" Kotori nodded. "That's all I needed to know. Just go to the train tomorrow and go here" He gave Kotori an address. "I'm Uni Sonoda, Umi's cousin, it was a pleasure to meet you Kotori" he said with a smile as he left. "Kotori" Kotori turned around and saw Honoka. "Yes?" "Come over please"</p>
<hr/><p>Kotori was sitting on the couch at Honoka's house. "You are worried about her aren't you" Honoka said. "Yes....." Honoka sighed. "I'm guessing you are going to go to Kyoto tomorrow" she said. "Yeah I really need to speak to her." The rest were in there doing their own thing. Nozomi picked up one of her cards and then her eyes glowed and then she looked down with a sad look. "What did you see Nozomi?" Eli asked her as she layed a hand on her. She then looked at Kotori. "You see it's Umi" she said. Kotori than shot her head up. "What? What about Umi-chan?" Nozomi sighed. "Well she seems to be going through a lot and she seems to know what happened between you and Honoka" Kotori's eyes widened. She then looked at the floor. "I should go" Honoka sighed. "You love her don't you?" Kotori nodded. Honoka gave her a small smile. "It's fine I just want you to be happy"</p>
<hr/><p>It was the next day and Kotori decided to take a train to Kyoto. She then looked at the address Uni gave to her. She found a house in the woods. There was someone laying on the grass. Kotori automatically knew who it was. "Umi-chan" She said. Umi I stood up. "What are you doing here?" She said she had a cold look. Kotori gazed at her sadly. "Why did you leave Umi?" Umi stayed silent. Kotori frowned. "Umi-chan is this about what happened between Honoka and I?" Umi closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. "Well just so you know just because I did that doesn't mean I chose her" Umi then looked at her. "Then why do it?" She asked. Kotori sighed. "I was....curious.." She said. Umi then held her hand and dragged her to the house and into her room and closed the door. "Huh? Umi-chan?" Kotori said shocked. "I have something to show you" Umi said as she pulled her pants and underwear off to reveal her dick. Kotori eyes widened. "You're also a futanari?" Umi nodded. Kotori couldn't help but to stare at it. For starters it was well big at least bigger than Honoka's and well seeing Umi-chan like that was way different than with Honoka. It felt more <em>thrilling</em>. "Don't stare too much it's embarrassing" Umi said as she blushed. Kotori grabbed it and began to examine it. Umi clenched her jaw. Kotori then ran her finger around the tip and felt Umi get hard and grow in size. "How big are you?" Kotori asked. "W-what!? Why ask such sh-shameless thing!?"She exclaimed while covering her face. "Umi-chan don't worry I'll take good care~" Kotori said in a seductive tone. She then licked the tip slowly. Umi uncovered her face. "W-wait Koto- ah~" she didn't finish what she said because then Kotori sucked on the tip. She then ran her tongue from the shaft to the tip which Umi moaned. Kotori took in as much as she could and swirled her tongue around. Umi bit her lip and growled. Kotori bobbed her head which made Umi buck her hips. Umi pushed Kotori off. "Huh? Umi-cha-" Before she could finish Umi pushed her to the bed and growled before kissing her. Kotori was shocked but relaxed. Umi licked her bottom lip asking for an entrance which Kotori allowed. <em>Umi-chan is rough yet gentle</em>. Kotori's thoughts were cut off because then Umi moved to her neck and started kissing it. Kotori moaned. Umi's hand went to the hem of Kotori's shirt and took it off then threw it on the ground. She then took Kotori's bra off. Kotori then put her hands in front. Umi then pulled back. "Hey let me see you" she said. Kotori shook her head. "I-it's embarrassing" Kotori said. "Plus it's not fair since you still have your shirt on" Umi then took off her shirt. "Better?" She asked. Kotori nodded before uncovering herself. Umi looked at her in awe. "You're.....beautiful Kotori" she said. Kotori then smiled. "I'm glad you think so" Umi then went back to kissing her neck. Kotori then trembled feeling a weird feeling she didn't understand. Umi then went down to where her boobs were and licked her left one while massaging the other one. Kotori moaned. Umi then sucked on it. "U-umi-chan~ Ah~" Kotori moaned while calling out Umi's name. She then went down until she was the hem of Kotori's skirt. "Can I?" She asked Kotori.  Kotori nodded. "Please be gentle" Umi then pulled her skirt of and panties. She could see how wet Kotori really was. "Wow you look beautiful" She said as she spread Kotori's legs apart and licked her pussy slowly. Kotori trembled not used to feeling the way she feels. "U-umi-chan" she kept saying. She then put het tongue deeper into Kotori. Kotori was panting heavily. She then licked her clit and sucked on it gently. "Umi-chan I'm gonna cum!" She said as she squirted all over Umi's mouth. Umi wiped it off with her hand and licked it. "Now it's my turn" she said as she placed her dick close to Kotori's entrance. Kotori blushed. "Th-this is my first time so please be gentle" Umi gave her a small smile. "It's my first time too. Since my inner wolf will come out I'll try to be as gentle as possible" she said as she stuck the tip in. Kotori trembled at the contact. Umi then pushed herself in into Kotori's tight pussy. Kotori let out groan not used to it after all it was painful. "Umi-chan..y-you can move now" Kotori said. Umi then thrusted slowly. "Y-you're so tight..." Kotori moaned and held on to Umi by the neck. Umi then growled and began to thrust into Kotori faster and deeper. She then pinned Kotori down a little too hard leaving some bruises. "Umi-chan I'm gonna cum!" Kotori said moaning. "Me too Kotori" Umi said between moans. Kotori's walls tightened around Umi then she came all over her dick. Umi then held on to her hips and came inside. Kotori squeaked feeling the warm liquid inside of her. Umi then layed beside her. "I love you Kotori" "I love you too Umi" They then shared a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So like yeah that's the end there is going to be other parts to this story so stay tuned. I'm really bad at writing smut so sorry for the cringe xD Thank you for reading uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I kinda gave up on this so anyone feel free to continue it or whatever I'm working on a story that will have far more better writing</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>